


Starwind & Hawking

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [13]
Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, Like Lightyears Long-Distance, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of Space Things Okay, Multi, Other, Outer Space, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song-inspired, Songfic, Spaceships, Surprise! You're In Love!, reader/various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: What had started as a quick fix turned into another kind of repair entirely...Reader/Various - Separate Summaries Inside





	1. Vanilla Twilight

_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
_And I lie awake and miss you_  
 _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…_

You'd always loved the idea of traveling through space.

Your mother had been a pilot in her day, but you'd never been allowed to go with her on the cargo runs she did, instead being left home to watch the stars and wonder what it would be like to float through them.

Space was the one place you thought you might actually feel at home, since you always felt constricted when you were on a planet's surface. You felt stifled, crowded, smothered.

You wanted to be able to go out into space and just drift, alone and comfortable amongst the stars.

Of course, that would mean learning the charts your mother kept in her study and practicing piloting and making sure you had a hell of a computer to run the rest of the ship.

You wanted to go into space, but you certainly weren't naive about the dangers involved. If you got lost out there, you were doomed.

At the same time, though, it was what you wanted more than anything, and you planned to get it if it was the last thing you did.

You'd dreamed about flying your own ship for as long as you could remember, and the day your mother handed over the title to your very own cruiser, you'd thought you'd died and gone to heaven.

The first time out, your mother had gone as your co-pilot, just to be sure you knew how to fly your glittering new toy, and you hadn't failed to impress her with the way you handled it.

You were a pilot now, and that meant you could take on jobs.

It also meant you'd have to find a mechanic you trusted to fix up your new baby when she got a little too friendly with a docking bay door or some competitor's guns.

Understandably, when you'd heard the name Starwind and Hawking, you'd been a little hesitant about going in to ask them for repairs.

But your mother had vouched for them, and if they managed to get past her screening test, then they were certainly good enough for you.

And it wouldn't have mattered what came out of that redhead's mouth, because the minute you laid eyes on him, you were lost.

And thank God that Jim actually knew what he was doing and what needed to be done to your ship, because you wouldn't have been able to tell him what the matter was if your life had depended on it.

And up there in the stars, it did.

 _'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
 _I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
 _'Cause I wish you were here..._

Jim was fun to talk to; you found out soon enough, and knew how to get you the parts you needed without charging you an arm and a leg.

Apparently he knew your mom pretty well, given the way his face would light up every time she entered the conversation. But your mom had that effect on people she liked, so it wasn't something you weren't used to.

Gene, on the other hand, was a handful. And not necessarily in a bad way, either.

He was the sort of guy you would certainly have noticed walking down the street, but at the same time he had a vibe to him that told you to stay at arm's length, because who knew what might happen if you didn't.

And speaking of arms, they had a habit of ending up around you in one way or another.

The first time had been completely innocent, and Gene had moved to catch you when you'd slipped on your way to take Jim one of the parts he needed to install. You'd both laughed it off and he'd warned you to be more careful with a wink that told you otherwise.

The next time, he was guiding you out of the way as Jim moved the car around and came a little too close by accident.

After that, you noticed whenever he got close to you, and every time he did, he ended up touching you. It didn't bother you, you actually sort of liked it, but you wished you could touch him back, or at the very least stop thinking about it every time you tried to go to sleep.

It wasn't until after your ship was finished being repaired that you realized you'd have to find another way to spend time around him.

Thankfully for you, Jim was neither dumb nor blind, and had noticed the way your eyes always wandered over onto his redheaded captain.

"He'll come back, you know, he always does." Jim had told you one afternoon when he'd been invited over for lunch. "If there's one thing in the world you can count on, it's Gene Starwind making it home." He'd cracked a grin when you'd sighed in relief. "The number of pieces involved, however…"

You'd kicked him under the table. "Not funny."

 _I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
_But it's not the same without you_  
 _Because it takes two to whisper quietly..._

When Gene was planet-side with his boots firmly set on solid ground, you always contrived a reason to get together. It might be something as trivial as you needing to come by to pick up a part for your ship, or more elaborate, like talking your mother into inviting them for dinner to say thank you for all the work they'd done.

Whatever the reason, you made sure you saw him every time he came back, because you wanted to make sure he _had_ come back in one piece.

And the times you managed to miss each other by a manner of minutes because you had to make a run for whatever reason, you felt your heart sink at the thought that you wouldn't be able to see him.

The times you met out in space were rare and always a little weird, because you never really thought about the fact that he did this for a living, and that meant a lot of time spent in the stars.

On those occasions, it was Jim who provided you with an excuse to spend time with them; either saying there was a new addition to the Outlaw Star that he wanted to show you, or offering to have dinner in order to catch up.

And it didn't bother you that Jim knew you were head over heels for his captain, because he knew how to keep a secret, and didn't think it was necessarily the worst match made on the planet.

"And besides," he'd told you one night when you'd stayed up extra late chatting in the observatory of the space station you were docked at, "you're kinda like a sister already, so, ya know, I wouldn't mind having you around a bit more…"

You'd subjected him to hugs that he complained loudly about, but still reciprocated despite his apparent dislike of them.

 _The silence isn't so bad_  
_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_  
 _'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
 _Are right where yours fit perfectly..._

So Jim kept your secret, and so did you, and you never said anything to the striking captain about the way he'd managed to steal your heart and stash it away up there amongst the stars.

You still contrived ways to be around them, but slowly Gene would do the same, swinging by your house unexpectedly to deliver a part he claimed Jim had forgotten to include the last time, and then offering to install it so you wouldn't have to bother with it.

You couldn't be sure how long it had taken Gene to figure it out, or even if he had worked it out on his own, but you vividly remembered the first time he mentioned it.

He'd offered you a lift home one night when you'd had to stay late ordering parts with Jim, and you'd naturally accepted.

Halfway back to your house he'd pulled from the main road and turned the car off, tilting his head back to look up into the sky. "So have you had this massive crush ever since we met, or did it just strike you one day when we were fixing up that ship of yours?"

You'd been too surprised to answer, gaping at him instead, and when he'd turned to look at you, he hadn't laughed. He'd smiled.

"Don't feel bad. I have a bit of a crush on you too."

And without saying anything else, he'd turned the car back on and driven you the rest of the way home, only one hand occupied with the wheel while the other found yours and laced your fingers together.

From then on, it wasn't Jim who called to tell you when they'd be docking, it was the captain himself, and he'd always be sure to ask if you wanted to go do something together in the same breath because he couldn't wait for your response.

You'd always giggle like a school girl whenever you got messages from him, and on more than one occasion you'd look up to see your mother giving you odd looks from across the room.

"Can't say I blame you," she'd say with a grin, "I always had a thing for redheads too."

You'd roll your eyes and mutter something about mothers under your breath, but deep down you were glad that she didn't disapprove.

 _I'll find repose in new ways_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days_  
 _'Cause cold nostalgia_  
 _Chills me to the bone..._

You hardly went anywhere in the city anymore without Gene beside you, and he'd even escorted you up into space on a few of your runs when he thought you were taking an unnecessarily risky route.

He became a constant part of your life, and you liked that when you needed him he was there, even if he was worlds away sailing past some foreign star. He always answered your calls, and always made time when you needed him to.

But there were times when the Outlaw Star would take a hit that would knock out its communication systems, and even though you knew it could happen at any time, it always came as a surprise when Gene didn't call you, or Jim phoned instead.

And those nights were the worst, because you could never sleep when you thought something might be wrong.

And your mantra for making it through the times you weren't sure he'd be okay were the words Jim had said to you all those months ago when you'd first met.

He'll come back, you know, he always does. If there's one thing in the world you can count on, it's Gene Starwind making it home.

 _But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
 _Waist-deep in thought because_  
 _When I think of you I don't feel so alone…_

On the nights you couldn't sleep, you sat out under the stars and tried to think of which way to look in order to be looking towards them.

It was silly, you knew, but it always made you feel somehow less alone when the night was silent around you.

And the next time Gene called you, he'd start the conversation with "how late were you up last night, babe?" And no matter how much you tried, you couldn't lie.

So he'd wince and whisper softly about how sorry he was that he hadn't been able to get in touch sooner, but they were fine, and they'd be headed home soon.

In the interim between hearing his voice in your ear and actually feeling his arms around you, you'd remember everything that you'd gone through to get here.

The silly games you'd played to stay close to him, all the work you needed done that could have waited, and yet couldn't.

All the smiles you'd sent and received and the wonderfully freeing knowledge that after all that, he loved you too.

And it didn't matter how much time and space separated the two of you, he'd always come back, and you'd always be waiting for him.

 _As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_  
 _When violet eyes get brighter_  
 _And heavy wings grow lighter_  
 _I'll taste the sky and feel alive again..._

Your mother, in all her infinite wisdom, would fix you with looks that told you she might like you and Gene together, but she'd prefer you being together even more.

Strange to think of a mother trying to get her little girl to fly the nest, but then again, most mothers didn't give their daughters spaceships so they could do just that.

"I don't see why you don't just go up there with him." She offered one night across the dinner table, thankfully not in said redhead's company. "It'd make staying in touch a lot easier."

You stared at her blankly. "But… I mean, I have my ship and the routes, and…"

She'd cut you off with a glare. "Those are nothing but weights keep you from flying free. Sell the ship, join Gene's crew, go have fun at your dear captain's side." She grinned. "What could possibly be more fun?"

You had to admit she had a point.

But something told you that Gene might object to you being in the line of fire aboard his ship, and even though you and Gilliam got along rather well, you had a sneaking suspicion that he would probably take Gene's side.

Which meant it would be two on two, since you knew Jim would agree with you given his constant complaining about how Gene apparently pined after you whenever they were away.

When you broached the subject to the captain, however, his eyes lit up and he looked at you as though he were seeing you for the first time. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were too bust thinking of how to get us back faster?" Jim offered from his seat across the room.

Gene's poorly-aimed projectile missed Jim's head, but given his preoccupation with your recent offer you weren't surprised. "But, are you sure you want that? I mean, it isn't exactly the safest occupation in the galaxy."

You'd given him a look comprised of both exasperation and affection. "Gene, the only thing I want is you. I can deal with danger as long as I get to fall asleep in your arms."

The smile he'd given you was warm and genuine before it quirked up mischievously at the corners. "Hey Jim, I think we'll have to upgrade the sleeping quarters… There isn't nearly enough room in my cabin for two currently."

You'd laughed while Jim had rolled his eyes, and realized that it really _didn't_ matter if you were throwing yourself in the way of danger for the rest of your life.

Because you'd be with the redhead who'd stolen your heart.

 _And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
_But I swear I won't forget you_  
 _Oh, if my voice could reach_  
 _Back through the past I'd whisper in your ear_  
 _Oh darling, I wish you were here..._

_"Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City_


	2. Fly Me To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd known Jim a long time, nearly as long as you'd known Gene, actually, and the fact that he'd grown up into a handsome young man certainly hadn't escaped your notice. Neither had his bright smile and even brighter eyes, or the way he looked at you across the room that was both familiar and foreign at the same time.
> 
> James "Jim" Hawking/Reader

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me swing among the stars_  
 _Let me see what spring is like_  
 _On Jupiter and Mars..._

They had told you no since the moment you'd first had the idea, of course, but that didn't stop you from trying again and again.

You wanted to ride up there with them some time, just past the atmosphere and out into the deep unknown.

But Gene had known you since you were little, and he wasn't about to let you go do something utterly reckless just because you felt like it. Which, if you were being honest, tended to happen more than exactly recommended when you were the one making the choices.

But you could understand his reasons for wanting you to stay put on the ground, and respected his wishes about it, but planned to let them guide you about as much as you planned to hi-jack the Outlaw Star and go for a joy-ride. And as tempting as that sounded, you didn't want to give either Gilliam or his redheaded captain a heart attack.

There were other people's feelings to consider too, of course, but you tried to push thoughts of the blond copilot to the back of your mind whenever Gene asked you to come over and help them deliver a shipment of something or patch up parts of the Outlaw Star.

You'd known Jim a long time, nearly as long as you'd known Gene, actually, and the fact that he'd grown up into a handsome young man certainly hadn't escaped your notice.

Neither had his bright smile and even brighter eyes, or the way he looked at you across the room that was both familiar and foreign at the same time.

Jim was, well… He was certainly the sort of pirate you would have wanted to kidnap you, if you'd had to choose one at all. Both brilliant and brave, he was the kind of kid anyone would have wanted to get to know better. You especially.

But you had other things on your mind than just getting Jim up in a spaceship so that maybe you could get the courage to tell him how you felt. You genuinely wanted to see what the world looked like from the star's point of view, and Gene was just being stubborn about you not going.

But there were ways around that, you were sure of it, and you would find them if it was the last thing you ever did.

_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me..._

In the end, all it took for the redhead to change his mind was a little smooth talking from a certain young mechanic and yourself, and both the captain and his computer caved to your insistence that it would be fine if you went along just once.

So along you went, with Jim guiding you by the hand through the entire ship as he showed you around, and you trying to keep your heart from beating its way right out of your chest from the feeling of you hand in his.

It shouldn't have made you react this way, something as silly and childish as his holding your hand, but you couldn't help it. With Jim everything felt so much better, so much brighter and more brilliant.

Gene, for all his occasional cluelessness, caught onto the way you looked at his first officer much faster than you would have thought possible, and he pulled you to the side one night when Jim was busy helping Melfina make dinner. "You could have just told me why you wanted to ride along, you know."

You'd given him a flat look and rolled your eyes. "It's not like that. I really did want to see the view from up here."

He'd given you a signature grin and shrugged, moving back towards the dining hall. "Whatever helps you sleep…" And he'd given you a wink that spoke volumes, and heat shot straight into your cheeks.

You couldn't talk to Jim for the rest of the evening, and it got to the point where even Melfina noticed something going on, but remained blessedly quiet on the subject until you were well on your way to your room.

Jim followed you, of course, because your silence had concerned him, and it was sweet of him, really, but you couldn't handle seeing that confused, clueless look on his face while he asked you what was wrong.

So you tried to avoid him, and when he finally cornered you, he did something so unexpected you were totally speechless for the next two days whenever you found yourself in the same room as him.

He pressed a soft, quick kiss to your cheek and gave you his sweetest smile. "Feel better soon, alright?" And he dashed off again before you could tell him that you wouldn't be able to feel much better than you did just then, because that was physically impossible.

 _Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing forever more_  
 _You are all I long for_  
 _All I worship and adore..._

Jim seemed to get the hint after that, and whether it was because he'd worked it out himself or because someone had dropped him a hint you weren't sure.

But you honestly couldn't bring yourself to care because now he would ask you to take walks with him around whatever space-station you'd be docked at, and nine times out of ten he'd give you that soft smile of his and slip his hand around yours and lead you off somewhere beautiful.

It was nice, whatever this now was, and you liked knowing that the boy you'd been longing for all this time liked you back, and there was something genuinely wonderful in the way you two didn't have to talk to understand what the other meant.

It was just… _there_. Just below the surface and yet somehow so very visible and out in the open, even if no one else could see it. It was so clear to the both of you what you meant to each other, and no one would be able to take that away from you, no matter what they might have said or done.

It was perfectly commonplace for you to join the Outlaw Star's crew on voyages now, always being notified a few days before they headed out so that you could come by early and help them load up.

Although Gene regularly accused you of doing no such thing and merely slacking off with Jim so the two of you could, as he put it, "waste time making cute faces at each other", you knew he actually liked that you'd both found someone. Liked it even more that it happened to be each other.

It was the sort of thing that made you feel light as you walked down the street hand-in-hand, or made you smile into the darkness when you woke up next to him. The sort of thing other people spent their lives searching for, but you had happened upon almost by accident.

The sort of thing you knew you'd never lose, because it would take a force greater than any in the known worlds to tear you two away from each other.

The sort of thing you only got one shot at, and you knew you'd gotten yours right, because there couldn't be a feeling better than the one you got when he smiled your way and whispered softly into your ear…

_In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you..._

_"Fly Me To The Moon" by Frank Sinatra_

**Author's Note:**

> Outlaw Star and All Related Characters belong to: Takehiko Ito


End file.
